No Worries
by Escritor
Summary: You set me free, showed me how good life could be. How did you happen to me? HG. SongficOneshot to Mcfly's No Worries.


_Captivated by the way you look  
tonight the light is dancing in your eyes  
Your sweet eyes  
Times like these we'll never forget  
Staying out to watch the sunset  
I'm glad I shared this with you  
You set me free  
Showed me how good my life could be  
How did this happen to me?_

"This is silly," Ginny grumbled, brushing her hands on her jumper as she reached up to grab another branch. She was currently climbing up a huge tree with her boyfriend, Harry, though only Harry was really enjoying himself.

"You know you think it's fun, Gin," he laughed from high above.

Just the way he said her name alone made her happy. So yes, because of him, she did think it was fun. She watched as Harry leaned against the bark of the tree. He reached his hand out for her to grab, and she took it eagerly. With very little effort - Ginny was half his weight - he pulled her up to the highest, strongest branch and settled her up against his chest.

The sun was just beginning to set, and the Burrow took on a whole different setting. Instead of it just looking like the same boring land she had grown up on, it looked like a beautiful forest, filled with secrets and hidden knowledge. It looked like a place that she would want to be, rather than the place she was begging to get away from.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, captivated by the sky.The sun had causeda mix of purple, orange, and red, and it looked as if a person had tie-dyed the sky. She couldn't believe that such beauty could go unnoticed, while such uglyevents like the war could be the only thing on people's minds. Such a thought brought a tear to her eye, realizing that tomorrow, the war would begin.

"_You're_ beautiful," Harry murmured into her silky red hair. She blushed deeply, still easily effected by his words. Ginny couldn't imagine he was leaving tomorrow, off to fight in the war. He wasn't just leaving family and friends, but he was leaving _her_. It was selfish of her, but she wanted him by her side, always.

She turned slightly and looked him in the eye. "I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry took her hand and kissed it lightly, then kissed her nose, forehead, and finally brushed his lips against hers. As they pulled apart, Ginny sighed contently and relaxed against his chest again.

_Captivated by the way you look  
tonight the light is dancing in your eyes  
Your sweet eyes  
Times like these we'll never forget  
Staying out to watch the sunset  
I'm glad I shared this with you  
You set me free  
Showed me how good my life could be  
_**How did you happen to me?**

They stayed outside in the tree until the purple sky had turned pitch black, aside from a light sprinkling of bright, sparkling stars. Ginny felt herself starting to drift to sleep and settled her body against Harry's. She felt him stiffen slightly, then relax as he pulled his arm around her.

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow," he whispered into the night sky, his voice sounding heavy and hard. It weighed down the atmosphere, immediately waking Ginny up and saddening her at the same time.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but all she could say was his name.Harry had neverheard anything so poignant and sententious. He tightened his grip around her waist and squeezed slightly, kissing the side of her forehead as she began to cry lightly.

"Don't worry, Gin," he whispered, his breath hot on her ear. "If there's anything worth coming back for, it's you."

Ginny sniffled again and nodded, knowing he was telling the truth. "But -"

"No buts," he said, wiping her tears with his free hand. "Tonight, we don't think about any of that rubbish, okay?"

She nodded again. "Okay, Harry."

They sat together in silence, feeling, for the time being, peaceful.

_There are no secrets to be told  
Nothing we don't already know  
We've got no fears of growing old  
We've got no worries in the world_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated anything. I've been kind of avoiding fanfiction, though I don't know why. Now I'm getting back into it, especially Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. So there will be a few more oneshots before I start writing full-fledged fics again. :)**


End file.
